1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to apparatus, systems and methods for snoring treatment and, more particularly, to an apparatus and treatment regimen that provides relief from snoring through utilization of a therapeutic device that ameliorates, in whole or in part, the condition.
2. Background Art
Approximately one third of the U.S. population, more than 80 million people, is reported to snore on a regular basis (Mayo Clinic). Snoring deprives both the individual who is snoring and any sleeping companions of sleep. Indeed, the Mayo Clinic reports that each of the noted individuals loses one hour of sleep per night due to such snoring behavior, with corresponding negative impacts on health and quality of life. More ominously, as many as twenty four percent (24%) of Americans are reported to suffer from sleep-disordered breathing (Scientific American, Jun. 6, 2005). Individuals suffering from obstructive sleep apnea have been found to stop breathing for up to fifteen (15) seconds with a remarkable frequency, e.g., hundreds of times per night. This condition increases the risk and/or incidence of high blood pressure, heart attack and stroke. According to the New England Journal of Medicine (Mar. 24, 2005), individuals suffering from obstructive sleep apnea are three (3) times as likely to die from a heart attack during the night. In addition, snoring generally increases in direct relation to age and weight, demographics that are evidencing significant increases in today's population.
Available treatment options for snoring generally fall into three categories: (1) highly invasive surgery (e.g., laser-assisted uvula palatoplasty (LAUP), and radio frequency surgical ablation (RFTA)), (2) relatively invasive, uncomfortable consumer devices (e.g., masks) with unproven effectiveness, and (3) over-the-counter remedies (e.g., nasal strips and throat sprays) with limited effectiveness. In view of the significant implications associated with snoring that remains untreated, effective treatment systems, methods and modalities are needed. In particular, effective treatment systems that are easy-to-use, non-invasive and with proven efficacy are needed.
The apparatus, systems and methods of the present disclosure address such needs, serving to reduce and/or eliminate snoring through non-invasive and easy-to-use treatment regimens, as will be apparent from the description which follows.